Tough Love
by ForThoseWhoLikeToMoveItMoveIt
Summary: Kipper one-shot. Created by PoMlovah611 and I.


**Author's Note: Kipper one-shot! By PoMlovah611 and yours truly!**

**Pairing: Kowalski/Skipper**

**~Natty.**

* * *

_Tough Love._

_~PoM~_

The leader was forceful in their beak-lock, flippers clutching onto the lieutenant's feathers. He yanked the taller feathery body closer, being almost frantic.

The shorter bird moved his beak against the other's desperately, pinning Kowalski's back against the lab table.

"Mmh... Skipper..." Kowalski managed to mumble, trying to push the leader off him with his flippers.

The leader started tugging and preening the feathers on the scientist's neck and chest, gradually going lower. It seemed Skipper had his own game plan.

"Skip-per... I'm not s-sure i-"

Skipper pulled back. "What? Too little? I'm trying here, Kowalski! I just don't know how you like it!" The leader exclaimed.

"No, I'm just not certain that we should be-"

"I'm too fat aren't I? I knew it." The leader put himself down. "I'm just not attractive enough. I blame stress…and Blowhole that fiend!" He cursed his enemy. "He gave me wrinkles with his constant crazy schemes and PLOTS!"

"No Skipper! I didn't say that! And you're plenty attractive. It's just that I'm not sure if we should be doing this..." The analyst finally said. "I-I'm a bit... scared..." he looked away.

"You think I'm attractive?" The leader inquired.

"O-of course. Why wouldn't I?" The taller raised a brow.

Skipper shrugged, looking down a bit. He'd always been self-conscious but… He looked up with a cheeky grin. "You like my muscles?"

"Well yes..." the tall penguin blushed a bit.

"Wanna feel 'em?" Skipper's grin didn't falter.

"I-I don't think that'll be necessary..."

"C'mon. They won't bite. Feel!" The leader grabbed the analyst's flippers and pressed them against his own chest.

Kowalski's eyes widened as his face just became redder with embarrassment.

The leader just smirked, standing on his tiptoes to connect their beaks sweetly, making Kowalski's flippers rub over his upper body as he did.

The lieutenant blushed like crazy. But he let it happen, kissing back without hesitation.

Skipper's flipper went up under the analyst's beak, stroking the cheek.

The smart penguin visibly relaxed and tilted his head a tiny bit toward the flipper.

The leader gave a sexy chuckle in the scientist's ear hole, giving a naughty sensual lick around that area.

Kowalski shut his eyes, still a bit nervous about this.

Skipper wrapped his own flippers around the scientist's hips, pressing their stomachs and chests together.

The analyst pulled his to Skipper's shoulders, opening his eyes to show a very unsure expression.

"How you holding up?' the leader looked at his soldier.

"Wh-what?"

"Is this bothering you? Because we can stop. Although I don't want to."

Skipper then added. "I'd understand."

"I-..." Kowalski gulped. "I wouldn't want to d-disappoint you."

"No I'm cool." Skipper backed away with his flippers up in surrender. "No disappointment. It's just…one thing." the leader narrowed his eyes.

"One thing?"

"Yes, Kowalski."

Kowalski looked away, guilty. "..."

"No need for any sadness. I'm feeling pretty happy." Skipper admitting, a smile on his beak.

"You…are?"

"Yeah. Because I'm your commanding officer and I know what I can do, but you know what you can do?" the leader asked almost too calmly.

"What...?" Kowalski blinked.

"You can…DROP AND GIVE ME TWENTY, SOLDIER!" Skipper roared.

"Uh-yes sir!" The lieutenant saluted immediately then dropped on his flippers and starting doing push-ups.

The leader stood over the bird, flippers behind his back.

"Mmgh! Gnng!" The bird looked exhausted but kept it up, silently counting each push-up.

"Now wiggle your hips a bit." Skipper instructed with a smirk.

"What!? But-"

"Exactly!" the leader grinned with a pointed flipper. "Now shake that!"

Kowalski was confused but he couldn't disobey an order. "Mmf..." the taller looked at his tail feathers before shaking them a bit as told.

"Perfect! Now was that so hard?"

"Nno." The lieutenant said, still on the floor.

"Since it wasn't, I want you to do fifty more and think about what you've done." Skipper ordered.

He was being punished? This was what this was? Kowalski looked back at his commanding officer, still on all fours. "What I've done? What did I do?"

"It's not what you did. It's what you didn't do." The leader said, walking to exit through the lab door. "Goodnight, Kowalski." Skipper shut the scientist in and there was the sound of a distinct lock of tumblers.

Kowalski quickly jumped up and ran to the door. "Skipper?"

The lights out procedure was activated and the analyst was left in the dark blinking. He whimpered before walking to where the lab table is supposed to be. After bumping into it, he huffed then felt around the table for his flashlight.

The analyst found it and immediately flicked it on. He was expecting light but he just wasn't expecting a face directly in front of him in the light.

"Gaaah!" Kowalski screamed, falling backwards and dropping the flashlight.

Nor was he expecting a body to basically jump right on top of him. The flashlight was kicked away to the other side of the room.

"Aaaahh! Get off me! Aaaaaaaaahh!" The intelligent penguin shrieked, panicking.

The leader covered the analyst's beak and leaned in, letting his face show in the darkness.

"Mmmph! Mnnnmh... mmgh? Skmmmpmm!?" Kowalski's eyes widened.

Without uncovering the analyst's beak, Skipper snuggled up to the scientist. With a sigh his beak rested in Kowalski's feathery neck, closing his blue eyes. His flippers slid down to hug around the taller soldier.

Kowalski blinked. He wasn't expecting this at all. In return, he put a flipper around the leader.

"Whenever you're ready, soldier." Skipper said in a tired yawn before falling asleep. He could wait however long it took. They didn't have to rush.

The analyst had a smile on his beak and repeated in agreement, glad his leader was so understanding. "Whenever I'm ready, Skipper."

Yet Skipper had one request. "But when we do, do it…call me sir, would ya?"

Kowalski blinked, bewildered and patting his commander on the back. Well that was a different and odd story completely, now wasn't it?


End file.
